


It'll Be OK (It's Just A Game)

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [106]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Child Abuse, Dark, Extremely Dark, Extremely Underage, Forced Prostitution, M/M, Pedophilia, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Underage - Freeform, Underage Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Oh god, that one where John sells Dean was BEAUTIFUL. You're amazing. Could you maybe do a similar one, except with little Sammy, who doesn't really understand what's going on? Like, he thinks it's some kind of game until it starts to hurt, and he starts crying for dean and his daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll Be OK (It's Just A Game)

**Author's Note:**

> this is extremely dark and can be INCREDIBLY triggering. Please pay heed to the tags. Also, just remember that I don't condone any of the dark stuff I write in real life.  
> Also the other prompt mentioned is Learn To Be A Good Boy (90)

John had dropped Sam off, and urged him inside.

"Daddy?" Sam asked. He turned to see a man waiting in the room and he looked up at John.

"This man’s going to play with you for a little while." John said. "I’ll be back in an hour."

"O-OK…" Sam said, watching John leave. He turned back to the man and walked over. "Hi."

"Hi there. How about you join me up on this bed?" The man asked.

Sam joined him and the man pulled him on his lap, hands running softly up and down Sam’s arms.

"That feel good?"

"Yeah." Sam nodded.

"What about this?" The man leaned down and kissed Sam’s neck softly, his stubble brushing and tickling Sam. Sam giggled.

"Tickles." He said.

"I bet." The man murmured against Sam’s neck. He pulled Sam over to the head of the bed, and his hands dipped under Sam’s shirt, rubbing the soft skin. "Can you take your clothing off for me?" The man asked.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"I want to see you. All of you."

Sam pulled back and started taking his clothing off and he watched the man smile, hand moving down to the tent forming in his pants.

He kneaded at his cock while Sam became naked.

When Sam was fully stripped he watched the man’s hand work over his clothed erection.

"What are you doing? What’s that?" Sam asked, pointing to the tent.

"Wanna look?" The man asked. Sam moved closer and watched as the man freed his cock, pushing the fabric past his balls. "It’s called a cock."

"I have one." Sam said. "But mine’s smaller…" He looked down at himself and the man laughed.

"Right now you have a little boy dick. But it’ll grow. Promise. Come here."

Sam moved right by the man, and the man gripped the base of his cock.

"You can taste it."

"Taste it?"

"Uh-huh. Suck the tip. Lick at it."

Sam did and he heard the man moan.

"Keep going. Feels good." The man urged.

Sam smiled and licked at the cockhead happily, sucking and watching the man with big eyes.

The man sucked in a few fingers, wetting them. He took them out of his mouth and pressed one to Sam’s hole.

Sam pulled back, turning to see what the man was doing.

"It’ll be OK. Keep sucking, kid."

Sam looked up at the man and he felt a finger start to slide in.

"W-what are you doing?" Sam asked, squirming slightly as he felt the finger start to move. "It hurts a little."

"I know but it’ll be OK." The man insisted. Sam gave a small whine and went back to the man’s cockhead, licking and sucking.

When another finger tried to worm inside, Sam cried out.

"No! Hurts!" Sam said, reaching back to stop the man.

"Hey, hey….calm down. Deep breaths." The man ordered, grabbing Sam’s hands. Sam tried to pull away, and cried out scared when he couldn’t.

"No! No!" Sam said. "Hurts!"

Sam jerked when the man hit a certain spot inside him, and the man smiled.

He rubbed against it, and Sam cried out, tears forming and running down.

"No! Daddy! Daddy!" Sam cried. "Daddy!"

"Daddy’s not gonna be back for a while, buddy." The man said. "Keep sucking. Distract yourself."

"No!" Sam yelled, crying as tears ran down. "Daddy! Dean! I want Dean! I want Daddy!"

"Dean and Daddy aren’t here. Just you an’ me." He rubbed against Sam’s sweet spot again, and Sam sobbed. "Hey, it’s gonna be OK." The man said.


End file.
